Blood Rights (ON HOLD)
by LoveSuperman
Summary: He's a misunderstood man living in a world that's not his, falling in love with a girl that's not his, and trying to live a life that's not his. She's just girl thrust into a world of things she didn't understand, trying to fight the good fight, and trying to stop herself from falling into the clutches of a man that's always wanted her, even though that's all she truly wants.


**Prologue**

_Clark hadn't been acting like his normal self in the past week. It'd been days since the last time she and Clark discussed anything about Lex, or Brainiac, in fact, they hadn't talked much at all. Everyday he'd head out to the barn, only come in once in a while to eat and head out again. He was distant, more distant than his usual self and Lana didn't understand why._

_Given, the scare they'd had with Chloe the week before had put everyone on edge, especially when they found out it was because of Lex trying to clone his brother._

_Clark had made it definite that he wanted to help her in taking down Lex, but with his distance, they hadn't managed to do anything about it at all and Lana was getting worried._

_Outside, the wind was blowing softly, causing the leaves in the trees and the small flowers to move along with it. From her place at the window, she could clearly see the barn, which was where Clark had recently taken residence. _

_With a sigh, she served a plate of the chicken and rice she'd cooked up and served a glass of orange juice before taking a deep breath and heading out of the house. Aunt Nell had always told her that the way to a man's soul was through his belly and she liked to think it was true._

_She entered the barn with hesitant steps, making her way up to the loft, eyes landing on the different newspaper clippings and notes that were pinned to a couple of board by Clark's bookcases._

_Lana's eyes landed on the man that had occupied her thoughts and sucked in a breath. He was hanging off a wooden plank, lifting himself and bringing himself down before repeating the process all over again. Her eyes dancing over the muscles on his back, landing on his straining biceps. Unfortunately, Clark didn't sweat, but she wished he did, he'd probably look even hotter than he already did._

_She met his eyes moments later and caught his smirk, something that seemed slightly out of place on his face. He made a point to show himself off before letting himself drop to the floor, landing easily on his feet._

"_How many was that?" Lana asked, arching an eyebrow._

"_Almost four-hundred," he informed, "barely getting started," he added, causing Lana to chuckle and shake her head. _

_Lana reached out, taking hold of his hand before letting her fingers trace up her arms, her hold feather light as she continued to trace her finger up his arm until she reached his chest, taking in a deep breath._

_Suddenly, she found herself pressed tightly against him, arms wrapped around her and then his mouth was on her, a lot rougher than what she had experienced before. _

_Lana pulled away when she ran out of air, gasping as she looked up into his eyes. "I brought you dinner," she breathed._

_Clark grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips and trailed his kissed down to her neck, "How about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert," he declared, taking her lips once again._

_With a gasp, Lana was picked up, legs wrapping aroun his waist on instinct. She met his eyes and caught a small smirk before they were moving at a speed Lana could barely comprehend before she felt a softness on her back as she was laid down._

"_Where are we?" She asked, soudning breathless._

"_Crater Lake," Clark chuckled._

_Lana had her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her. When Lana opened her eyes, she found herself staring up at the starry sky before Clark came into her line of vision once again, a small smirk playing on his lips before he continued to kiss her, hands roaming her body, breaths coming short gasps._

"_You're so beautiful," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe as his hand rested atop her navel. He pulled away, and looked her in the eyes and in that moment all Lana could see was complete adoration, adoration for her. "I can't imagine my life without you," he declared, his voice barely above a whisper._

"_I love you," Lana replied, tangling her fingers in his hair and bringing his mouth back down to hers, moaning as his hand dipped into her jeans._

_She moaned and writhed underneath him, trying to get closer to him before she felt her jeans being ripped away from her, and in that moment she didn't care for the sound of the tear that was clearly heard in the quiet night. _

_Clark was back on her, kissing her, and she had to shove him to get his attention, smirking as she tangled her hands in his hair._

"_How about," she started, pulling slightly on his dark locks, "we go for a swim?"_

"_Hm," Clark hummed, blue eyes shining with mischief, "I think, that's a great idea."_

_Using his abilities, Clark quickly stripped of his clothes, smirking and winking at her before he started into the water._

_Lana giggled, taking off her shirt and stripping from her underclothes and walking slowly into the water. The lake was cold and she shivered, feeling goosebumps rise everywhere in her body._

"_Can you get into the water, or do you need help?" _

_Lana rolled her eyes at Clark's obvious laughter, and took a deep breath running into the water with a squeal. She ran straight into his arms, gripping tightly onto his shoulders and pressing her lips to his once again._

* * *

Lana woke with a start, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a throbbing warmth between her legs. Her eyes landed on the man that lay beside her in bed and took a deep breath, making her way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She saw herself in the mirror, but there was something different about her now, and she was sure she wasn't the only one that had noticed it.

With a huff, Lana turned on the faucet, splashing water on her face and drying herself off moments after. With a deep breath, Lana made her way out to the bedroom again, crawling into bed and turning so her back was facing the man that lay beside her, wishing for a small moment that it was someone else and hating herself for it.

*

**A/N: This story was a request from the lovely user _davros fan_, without him this whole thing wouldn't be possible. We'll be working together to sort out the rest of the book. And we really hope you guys like it. I'm open to requests from anyone if you want something written!**


End file.
